The present invention relates to tables, and relates more particularly to a folding collapsible table which can be conveniently adjusted to the desired height when in use, or folded up into a collapsed condition for storage.
When going to the outside for an outdoor activity, it is difficult to find a place for writing or placing things. There are movable furniture specifically designed for use outdoors. However, these movable articles commonly need much storage space. Furthermore, these movable articles cannot be adjusted to the desired height to fit different users.